Response
by The StripedHatter
Summary: Garfield escorts Raven to a fundraising banquet, and ends up owing her anything of her choosing. Companion to 'Eyes', BBRae. R&R, please.


There I was, floating peacefully with my legs crossed beneath me. I knew that it wouldn't last long, but I was hoping for at least ten more minutes.

"Hey, Raven!"

I meant to sigh, or grumble, or anything of that sort. Instead, I had to suppress a small smile. That kind of worried me. Lowering myself, I stretched my stiff limbs and turned to address Beast Boy.

"You called?"

He had one of those eager faces on; one that he tended to wear a lot. "Yeah, dude, guess what?"

"Um, you finally hit puberty?"

He scowled, "_No_. I hit that awhile ago, thank you very much." Beast Boy then resumed his original enthusiasm. "I got myself a foundation!"

"Building a house?" I knew what he meant, but I couldn't help it.

Of course, he only scowled again before, of course, smiling again. "We're holding a banquet for some funds tomorrow," he paused to make sure nobody was listening, which was silly because we were the only ones there, "and I need a lady friend."

Shrugging, I responded casually, "I'm sure Cyborg would be willing to go in drag."

The expression that crawled over his face was one near horror, and it almost amused me. Almost.

"Alright, I catch your drift. No need to infect my brain with such disgusting thoughts."

"What's left of one, that is," I cut in.

He proceeded to ignore me. "To the point. Will you, dearest Raven, come with me to the banquet for orphaned children?"

I pretended to think, bobbing my head side to side. Sensing his growing impatience, I decided to enthuse him. "Well... I _suppose_ that I don't have anything planned. However, I might like to have something planned," I paused to see him dragging his hands down his face, "and this event may get in the way of that."

He gave me a look, and I stop my rambling to give him a proper answer. "Fine, I suppose I could go."

"Great!" He bounced up and his face almost _emanated_ all things happy. It was overwhelming, and I took a step back. "So, get a dress even fancier than last month's and practice saying, 'Hello, my name is Miss Roth.'"

"I will not say that."

"Or... something similar to that." He beamed then glanced up at the clock, "Time to go!"

I sighed. _Why do i do this?_

_the next day_

The navy blue evening gown was replaced with a slim, royal purple sheath dress that reached the floor. hidden beneath the skirt was a pair of one inch sliver heels. I felt a little uncomfortable in a sleeveless dress, but the neckline was high enough for dignity.

My musings were cut short when a knock sounded on my door. I slipped it open just enough to gaze out with one eye. Beast Boy stood out side, looking right at me. In his hand was a small, black box.

"Yes?"

"It's time to go, Rae."

"It's only four."

He shrugged, "That happens."

With a complaintive sigh, I opened the door wider and stepped out. He was wearing a black suit and a purple tie that matched my dress almost perfectly. "Stalking me Garfield?"

"Hey, you wore blue last time. How was I supposed to know?"

"Whatever. What's in the box?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, then shoved the box out in front of me.

"Why so shy?" I teased, and in response he stuck his tongue out at me. When I opened the box I couldn't help but gasp a little. Normally, i really wouldn't care much about jewelry. But this was gorgeous.

Braided silver chains drew down to a matching plate, swift cuts curling around the edges. Inside the plate was a black opal, that when shifted radiated blue and red hues. Looking up, I noted his hopeful expression.

"Gar, it's lovely. Thank you." He smiled and held his hand out. When I turned around, he reached around and clasped the chain around my neck. Before he backed away, he moved closer to me and leaned forward.

"Almost as lovely as you," he whispered softly.

When he pulled back abruptly, I tried to calm the pink tinge to my cheeks. "Okay, let us depart." I rolled my eyes and took his offered arm.

.:..:..:.

We arrived about a half hour later. The building was huge, the property was huge, and I could see the pool from here. Of course, the pool was huge. I was lost in my thoughts until a loud cough dragged me back to earth. "Raven. People are starting to stare."

I glanced up to see Beast Boy offering a hand with an eyebrow raised. "Um, sorry." He helped me out of the limousine then leaned over to whisper to me.

"Just relax and hold onto my arm." He continued when I nodded, "So, like it?"

I looked around then breathed out, "Yes."

He smiled and finally pulled away, turning his gaze in the direction we were walking. Every now and then some people would walk up and start conversation with us, and I tried my best to give polite and accurate answers, but there were things I had no idea how to answer gracefully.

Such as: "How long have you two been together?"

I was prepared to blurt out various shouts of denial, but the man beside me decided to speak first. "One month."

Shocked, I turned to stare at him. He paid no mind and kept an avid conversation with the woman. It wasn't until she left that he turned back to me. "What?"

"One month?"

"First rule of fundraising, never tell a client that they're wrong," he shrugged.

"That doesn't mean that you should lie!"

He looked at me odd, "Sure it does. People do it all the time."

I drew my hand from his arm. "Garfield, you can't do that. You should know that _I _can't do that. It's not fair."

He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "It's not fair to who?"

"Whom," I automatically corrected. When he scowled, I returned the previous conversation. "Not fair to me. You can't go waltzing around, screwing with my love life. After what I've been through?"

He looked down and sighed. "Look Rae, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear. Anything you want. Anything at all. I'll buy you a mansion if you want."

I looked at him with skepticism, "I don't want a mansion." At his exasperated groan, I slipped my hand around his forearm again. "I'll think of something later, but you do owe me." With this little charade, I knew that we would have to act as much like a couple of one month as we told people that we were a couple of one month.

I let a tiny smile grace my lips as I leaned up to place a light kiss to his cheek. He turned to me in surprise for a moment, before reading the look in my eyes and smiling brightly.

He led me around aimlessly for a little bit longer, then we sat down and ate. While we went through courses, several people stood up at a podium and gave small speeches about one 'Garfield Logan'.

After all of those were complete, Gar himself went up to give his own speech. The thought that went into those words were astounding, touching. I listened with a fascination as he explained what the need for his foundation was and why he grew so interested.

He listed name after name, and randomly mine made its way to the list.

"And I know I wouldn't be here without Raven Roth. Ever since I met her several years ago, she's been there to help me through life. I suppose in a way, I need her. She was the only one willing to let me know when I should shut up and move on." He smiled. "And without her I wouldn't have the motivation to help the orphaned children. I would also like to thank..."

I didn't realize until he was done that I had a smile on my face. It wasn't large, necessarily, but definitely not my usual, tiny smile. I cleared my throat quietly and returned my expression to the normal stoic state.

When his speech was finished, everybody clapped enthusiastically and then dispersed. It was ten at night, and people would probably start leaving an hour from now.

Garfield made his way over to me, almost tripping. I resisted the urge to laugh, but he scowled playfully at my obvious amusement. When he was at my side again, I looped my arm through his and he led me off to a balcony overlooking the lighted garden.

"Nice speech."

"Thanks," he said quietly. After a while I looked over to find him looking at me contemplatively. "Have you decided on what you want yet?"

I hadn't even thought about it really. I pretty much forgot that he owed me something. At that moment I looked him right in his emerald eyes and considered it thoroughly. _What _do _I want?_

"I want... I want you to respond honestly," I decided finally. At his inquisitive look, I took a deep breath.

Then, I leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips before drawing back hurriedly. When he was quiet for a while, I dared a glance over at him. He had a sort of dazed expression over his features, and a familiar light in his eyes. "Response?"

He smiled and leaned in to respond.

.:..:..:.

"So Rae, will you make me some waffles?"

I looked over at him and gave him a look of submission, getting up and walking towards the kitchen with my now empty mug. As I passed him, I smacked him upside the head. "No."


End file.
